


Passing Thoughts

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Passing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

“So… If the representative isn’t that of a lawyer but a social worker or some other kind of juvenile… Wait, then that means…” Abner trails off as he looks over and sees his studying partner fast asleep.

His chest raises and falls with every breath as he sleeps. His blonde hair slightly in his closed eyes, his head resting on a page from his culinary text book, and his arm on his desk. His other is in his lap, Abner notices as he stares at him. He looks so peaceful and calm it takes Abner’s breath away. He’s not blind, he knows that Jace is attractive and that whole stunt with his father, but he’s never been one to fall for someone without getting to know them first. But there’s something different about Jace, not necessarily in a romantic way, but it’s something. It made Abner want to try to be friends at least. They’ve gotten there, haven’t they?

Abner reaches out and lightly brushes Jace’s hair out of his face. He smiles slightly as he watches him. He looks so peaceful without thrashing around with nightmares. Abner’s noticed them a lot in the past couple of months. He’s tried to help as much as he can. Helping him calm down when he wakes up in the screaming, but Abner knows Jace has yet to realize that. He always falls asleep right after Abner gets him to stop. He uses calming words and grabs his arms sometimes. Well the first time when he didn’t know better and got pushed over. Now he waits until Jace looks less in a fighting mood before approaching. He’s not 100% sure what to make of his roommate yet, but he’s getting there- they’re getting there.

“Goodnight, Jace.” Abner whispers softly before turning off the lamp on the desk.


End file.
